Of all the Mary Sueage
by NerdasaurusX
Summary: There are a bunch of new people at camp, and they thinks they're all destined to save the world. Will they? No. No they will not. Rated T for occasional ername previously NinjaMonkeyx.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeyyyy Guys! Hows it going?**

**I know I should be writing The Scrapbook of Elip Failures right now, but I randomly thought of this story and couldn't resist writing it.**

**I know (I think) this has been done before, but it's just my way of making fun of Mary Sues. No offence to Mary Sues, but I just don't like them.**

**Can I just say, This isn't a one-Shot, but it's gonna be a bunch of stories, that are linked together, but are just about different characters. If that makes sense.**

**Like for example, This chapters about Nico, The next will be Thalia, Then I might go back to Nico.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, It's sad but true. :(**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Of all The Mary Sue-age

Chapter One

Nico POV

It was just another normal day at camp. Well as normal as it can get around here. What with all these 'new' people showing up. Let me explain. Recently, TONS of new campers have shown up. They all think there gonna be claimed as a child of the Big Three, and some even think that they're Hera's or Atrtemis' Child, losers.

But most of their spirits get crushed when they get claimed by a minor God, like Nemisis or Hecate. (No offence Gods.)

But if there not like that, there like "I'm like, totally gonna save the world!"

And i'm like "All ready been done, retard."

A few of the newbies went after Percy, but Annabeth beat them up, so now, for some strange reason, all the newbies want to date me.

Problem?

Not all of them are girls. *Shudder*

I walked out of my cabin and started to aimlessly wander around. It was a nice day, the sun was shining, as usual, and it was warm outside. There were campers everywhere, Sword fighting, attempting archery, sitting on roofs, the usual really.

As I aimlessly walked, I heard a few convosations between old campers, and new campers.

It was quite funny really.

One Girl, a new addition to the Demeter Cabin I think, was trying to threaten the Stolls. She failed miserably.

Another new Aphrodite Girl was trying to convince Thalia to let her give her a makeover. The Aphrodite Girl said something like "But you look like a boy with all that black you wear!" She is so gonna get it.

Anyway, I saw Percy, Annabeth and Grover sitting on the beach and I was about to go see them, but all of a sudden, I was aproached by a perky looking blonde girl.

She looked at me and said "Hey! I'm Mary-Susan! Could you like, totally show me around?" She flipped her hair and giggled.

I'm so sick of these new people! At that moment, I just wanted to look up at the sky and yell "WHYYY?"

So I did.

So yesterday, after the oh so unwanted apperance of 'Mary-Susan', I actually, had to show her around. And let me tell you this, that girl is single handedly THE most annoying and irritating person I know. And thats saying something, I know alot of annoying people, dead and alive.

But seriously, Mary-Susan can't say one bloody sentance without the word 'like' or something along those lines.

But, just before the campfire yesterday, she finally got the idea I didn't like her.

Here's what our convosation went like:

"And OMG I saw some totally adorible shoes yesterday at the mall!"

"..."

"Do you want to got to the mall with me Nico?

"..."

"Why aren't you answering me Nico? I'm beggining to feel like you don't like me?"

"WELL NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

Yeah, she annoyed me.

So now i'm hiding in my cabin from an angry Mary-Susan. I can hear her screaming outside.

My life. It rocks doesn't it? (Note the sarcasm.)

And then, the rainbow pony flew down froom the sky and- Umm back to Mary-Susan.

Anyway, she finally calmed down after her day long rampage, but now she has a new idea.

She thinks/ is covinced, that she's an unclaimed daughter of Hades.

When I finally left my cabin today (I didn't go outside yesterday, but Thalia was nice enough to bring me some food), There was people all around the Camp. Alot of heads turned towards me when Mary-Susan ran up to me yelling "Nico!"

I was about to turn and run, but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight hug.

Bleh.

To make that moment worse, she started talking, in a very dramatic way.

I couldn't figure out half of the things she was saying, but it was somethhing along the lines of "Oh nico, I knew there was aa reason you didn't like me! I'm a daughter of Hades, your long half sister!" If that was really true, I wish she had stayed long lost. She continued "Deep down, you know that i'm destined to save the world, and you don't want to lose me!"

And to that big paragraph, I answered with "Ummm, No."

"What do you mean Nico?" She replied.

Oh boy. "Let me explain." I said rather calmly if I do say so my self. But then I shouted "HADES DOESN'T HAVE PERKY BLONDE KIDS! NOR DOES ZEUS OR POSEIDON! YOU'RE NOT A CHILD OF THE BIG THREE, OR, BEFORE YOU BRING IT UP, HERA OR ARTEMIS DON'T HAVE KID EITHER! YOU'RE NOT GONNA SAVE THE WORLD SO JUST LEAVE IT!"

Yeah, I forgot we were standing outside with a bunce of other people. When I looked around, everyone was looking at me like o.O I guess an angry child of Hades can be rather scary.

Mary-Susan ran off crying. I thought maybe I should go after her?

Meh. Maybe later. I don't really feel like it now.

* * *

**Soo? Did you like it? The next Chapter will be about Thalia, and the Girl who tried to give her a makeover.**

**I'll update soon, seeing as it's the Holidays and I have nothing better to do.**

**ReViEw? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thank you for reviewing and stuff people! You guys rock! This chapter is about Thalia, and the girl who wanted to give her a makeover. (See what I did with this chapter and the last one? Never mind...) Anyway, I don't have anything to say so i'm not gonna write some long A/N.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. But I do own Mary-Susan and Marie. Swap?**

**EnJoY :)**

* * *

Thalia POV

WHAM!

I looked down at the curly haired blonde lying on the floor. No, it was not Annabeth. It was some new Aphrodite girl.

Why was she lying on the floor you ask?

Because I punched her would be my answer. But she deserved it! Wait a sec.

Rewind

_I was sitting on the steps outside my cabin, polishing Aegis. All of a sudden, some blonde came up to me, blocking my sun. _

_"Move." I said, not even bothering to look up. I don't bother with formalities. I resumed polishing Aegis. After a few minutes, I relised that the the blonde was still there._

_"Hi! I'm Marie!"_

_"I care because?"_

_She didn't answer my question and just responde with "Can I give you a makeover?"_

_Makeover? Me? Who the fudgywudgies is this girl, and what in Zeus' name is wrong with her?_

_"Umm, No. Now move!" Still she didn'__t move._

_"But why not? I mean, you'd look great with some makeup and some nicer, more colourful clothes!"_

_"No!"_

_"But I'm alsome at doing makeup! One day, I'll save the world from ugliness with my awesome skills!"_

_"Well until that day comes, No!" What is it with these new people and wanting to save the world?_

_"But you look like a boy with all that black you wear!"_

_Arrggg! This girl is so annoying! I stood up so I was taller than her. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked about 13. "I said NO! Do I have to spell it out for you or screeam it in your face? Now get the hell away from me before that pretty little head of yours gets hurt."_

_"Bitch."_

So here I am now looking at 'Marie' lying unconscious on the grond with a black eye.

I warned her.

I really couldn't be arsed to get help for her, so I just left her lying on the ground and walked away. Someone would find her sooner or later.

I knew Percy, Annabeth and Grover were at the beach so I started to walk over there. On the way over, I saww Nico showing some perky looking blonde around camp. He didn't look to happy though.

Anyway, I got to the beach, and was greeted by Percy and Annabeth kissing. Grover wasn't paying attention, just sitting there, chewing a can, like he does.

"Eww, get a room guys!"

Percy and Annabeth stopped kissing, and Annabth said "Yeah whatever! You just jealous!"

Being the mature person I am, I stuck my tounge out at her.

"So what have you been up to this morning Thalia?" Percy asked.

I sat down and said "Oh you know. Beat up a new kid. speaking of which, have you noticed how many of those crazy newbies around here?"

"Yeah I know." Grover said finishing his can. "And satyrs aren't even going to get them! Their just walking straight over the borders. I don't know how they all found the camp! It's like someone made a book about us or something!"

"I haven't really noticed them." Percy said. "Except for that one-"

"Yes and now she has a broken arm." Annabeth interupted. "That'll teach her for flirting with you."

"I don't really want to know." I sighed.

"Good because I wasn't gonna tell you."

"Well then."

Annabeth was about to repy, when Percy intturupted. "Has anyone seen Nico."

"Showing some new kid around. They all seem to really like him." I replied.

Annabeth added "To bad he doesn't like them back."

"N'aww. Little Nico's growing up." Grover said. We all laughed.

We sat at the beach all day, laughing and messing around, until the conch sounded, signaling wwe had to leave and go have dinner.

When we got to the pavillion, we all sat at the Zeus table. The whole 'sit at your own table' thing went out the window when all these new campers started showing up. After a few minutes, Nico came over and sat with us.

"Hey Nico." Percy said

"Hi."

"Are you ok Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine."

"Well, someones in a bad mood."

Nico put his head in his hands on the table and leet out a muffled scream.

He sat up and said "It's than new girl Mary-Susan! Shes driving me crazy! She won't leave me alone! And she NEVER stops talking. EVER. If she doesn't get the clue that I don't like her soon, I swear i'm gonna end up in a mental hospital, chained up in a room made of sponge, with nothing to do but talk to the unicorn in the corner." Nico pointed towards the corner. Sometimes I worry about him.

"It's ok Ni-" Annabeth began but was inturuped by the perky blonde I saw earlier.

"NICKY!" She shouted in a high pitched, squeaky voice.

I snorted. "Nicky?"

"Don't ask." Nico replied

"Nicky, come on. Lets go to the campfire." She said not even regarding us.

Nico groned. "For the last time my names not Nicky!"

"Come on." She said, dragging Nico by the arm.

He turned around and mouthed 'Help me'

After a few minutes of awkwar silence I finally said "Well that was interesting..."

The next few days were uneventful-ish. At the campfire, Mary-Susan got the idea that Nico doesn't like her. Now, she's very angry. He was hiding in his room all of the next day. I decided to be a nice person and take him some food. When I went into his cabin, he was talking to his imaginary pet rainbow pony. Like I said before, he worries me. But the next day, he totally exploded on Mary-Susan. It was pretty funny actually.

Me? Well I didn't really run into any new people for the next few days. I guess they all heard about my little 'encounter' with Marie.

Well, There was that one guy, but thats a different story ;)

* * *

**So? Did ya like it? Which Chapter is better, This one or the last one? Personally, I think the last one, but I dont know.**

**I kinda go sidetracked on this chapter, I didn't really stick to Thalia's story, But it's just so much more fun to write about Nico!**

**The next chapter will be abou Percy, and that girl whos arm is now broken. Maybe.**

**Review?**

**BTW, If anyone could give me some typical OC/Mary Sue scenarios, or anything the tend to do or say, I would be REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY greatful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Does anyone know when I last updated? Its seems like ages ago but I can't remember if it was. **

**Anyway i'm using a very clicky keyboard right now and I feel super important! I love clicky keyboards! But, on a more important note than me and my important sounding keyboard, Its my best friend _GingeyBread_'s Birthday today, and I havent ordered her present yet, so I figured 'Hey! Why not update my story and dedicate it to Ginge? Two jobs done in one!' **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINGE! YOU BETTER BE READING THIS!**

**Just to let you know, I went back to Nico in this story. I couldn't be bothered to write Percy and Annabeth's story so I just went back to Nico. (He so fun to write. XD) And sorry it theres any spelling mistakes, i've been using my ipod instead of my computer loads recently and i'm really used to it automatically corecting me.**

**Thanks again for reviews, there really appreciated! And I have to say, you guys have just about the coolest usernames ever! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Last time with nico._

_Mary-Susan ran off crying. I thought maybe I should go after her?_

_Meh. Maybe later. I don't really feel like it now._

Nico POV

FML.

Remember my 'situation' with the new campers? Yeah, you do? Well it's kinda hard to forget, but it's much worse now after the 'incident' with Mary-Susan. Let me explain.

Yesterday, the day after my explosion, (Explosion with words, I didn't literally explode. But how cool would it be if I just randomly went BOOM! well now that I think about it, that wouldn't be very cool for me...) Anyway, after my WORD explosion, I just so happened to be graced with a visit from Mary-Susan's half sister. She wasn't as perky as Mary-Susan, which I suppose was a good thing, but it's kinda weird seeing as she's a daughter of Aphrodite.

I was sitting outside my cabin listening to my ipod, when she randomly came up to me. "Hi."

I took my earphones out of my ears. "Umm, Hi. You are?"

"Robyn. Mary-Susan's sister. You know, the girl you screamed at yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, the perky blonde. Now why are you here?"

"I'm here because of Mary-Susan."

"Uhh yeah, I figured. But _why_?"

"She wants me to give you this." She handed me a small, square package. "Personally, I think you should be shot for shouting at a poor, defenceless, ADHD and dyslexic girl." _Uh Hello? I'm ADHD and dyslexic too! _She continued "But for some unknown reason, she thinks it's her fault, so she wanted me to give you this to apoligise."

"Thanks." I said slowly, before ripping the present open to find-

"AHHHHHHH!"

I will shamefully admit that I screamed. But its was a manly scream, not some high pitched girly scream, so don't listen to anything anyone else says because you know that i'm right.

I threw the present away screaming "MY EYES!" What was the present you ask? _It was a Justin Bieber Album._

Robyn ran to retrive the album.

"HOW DARE YOU THROW THIS!" She shouted, running back towards me.

"Why would she buy this for me! I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER!" I heard gasps coming from all around me as everyone stopped and looked at me.

"What?" Robyn took a step towards me, glaring.

"I said I hate Justin Bieber! He makes me want to puke! He's right up on my hate list with My Little Pony, Miley Cyrus and Edward Cullen!" It's true. I hate Edward Cullen with a passion. I mean, real men don't sparkle, and don't even get me started on Miley Cyrus.

"WHAT!" Robyn screeched. Along with everyone else. (A crowd of Aphrodite and Apollo girls had gathered)

"GET HIM!" One screamed

Now your probably thinking, OMG NICO IS GONNA GET BEATEN UP BY GIRLS!

I'm not even gonna deny it, I almost did. Someone has yet to survive an attack from an angry group of Justin Beiber and Edward Cullen fangirls. But I didn't get beaten up.

Why?

I ran. I turned and ran straight into my cabin. It was the logical thing to do.

But that was yesterday. Today? I don't even want to think about it.

But seeing as I have to, I'll tell you what happened.

My day started going downhill as soon as I walked out of my cabin. I was hit over the head, and then someone shove a sack over my head! They tied my hands together too, and started leading me somewhere. It was one in the afternoon! How did no one see this?

Anyway, I was led away, and after being shoved through a door, I was tied to a chair.

I know your jealous of the good day I'm having.

Once I was firmly attatched to the chair, the sack was removed from my head, and I found myself in a _florescent Pink room. _The walls were covered with My Little Pony and Miley Cyrus posters, and there was a TV and a stereo in front of me.

Crap.

I can see where this is going.

"Hello Nico." I turned my head to see Robyn leaning against the door.

"ROBYN! LET ME OUT NOW!" I screamed at her.

"No can do Nico." She said walking closer to me. "You see, alot of people were _very _upset about your little outburst yesterday. So your punishment? You'll see."

She walked towards the TV and turned it on. Immediately _Twilight_ beagn to play.

"Have mercy Robyn!" She turned towards the stereo. "No. Robyn, Don't do it!"

She pressed the on button and _Justin Bieber _started playing. I don't know what song, and to be honest, I don't care.

"Have fun Nico." Robyn said grinning evilly as she left the room.

So, there I was, forced to watch _Twilight_ while listening to _Justin Bieber_.

I hate my life.

I finally got let out, after sitting there for _Six_ hours. I honestly don't know how many crappy songs I listened to, or how many times I watched Twilight.

It turns out they had re-decorated the Aphrodite Cabin _just_ to torture me. If I didn't hate them all, I'd be touched.

I ran straight out and into the Dining Pavilion, to where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover were sitting.

"Nico!" Percy exclaimed as I rean towards them. "Where have you been all day?"

"Aphrodite. My Little Pony. Twilight. Justin Bieber." I said as I sat down, slightly dazed.

"You mean you've been listening to Justin Bieber all day?" Thalia said, slightly louder than she should have.

I was about to reply, when all of a sudden, everyone in the Dining Pavilion burst out singing _Never Say Never._

Someone shoot me now.

* * *

**I couldn't resist writing a chapter were Nico got tortured like this. I mean, Nico actually _liking _Twilight and Justin Bieber would just be wrong. But, I'm sorry if this chapter offended any Twilight or Justin Bieber fans.**

**I don't know whether to write the next chapter about Percy and Annabeth, or just continue with Nico. Ideas anyone?**

**And is it just me, or did this chapter feel like Nico was writing in a Diary?**

**-Emme (NinjaMonkeyx)**


End file.
